Conjuras gubernamentales y paranoias policiales
by Nagareboshi.oO
Summary: Cada vez que Sherlock había renegado, escupido y jurado que Mycroft se dedicaba a espiarle, Greg lo había achacado a la imposible imaginación y al amor por el dramatismo que parecía ir siempre de la mano del detective. Porque Mycroft no podía dedicarse a controlar veinticuatro horas al día a su hermano y mucho menos tenía motivo alguno para espiarle a él, ¿verdad? Mystrade


**Título: **Conjuras gubernamentales y paranoias policiales

**Autora:** Nagareboshi

**Pareja: **Mycroft/Lestrade

**Rating**: M

**Palabras**: 7.505

**Beta-Reader**: nadie, así que asumo la culpa de los más que probables fallos.

**Disclaimer**: Tristemente ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en la historia me pertenece, y casi igual de tristemente no cobro nada por utilizarlos al antojo de mi imaginación.

**Notas: **Mi primer Mystrade (y espero que no el último), así que no sé cómo habrá quedado... Me conformo muy mucho con que al menos sea entretenido :)

* * *

**Conjuras gubernamentales y paranoias policiales**

Que Mycroft Holmes, Gobierno británico y "Hombre de hielo," pusiera sus ojos en un totalmente inconsciente Gregory Lestrade, había sido cuestión de tiempo.

Cuestión de tiempo y culpa de Sherlock, pero Mycroft no quería pensar demasiado en ello: prefería ignorar el hecho de que pudiera tener algo que agradecerle a su hermano, aunque dicho algo fuese el haber sido lo suficientemente estúpido como haberse presentado drogado en la escena de un crimen y haber llamado la atención lo suficiente – a base de insultos y calificativos despectivos, _era Sherlock_- como para que la persona al cargo, cierto recientemente nombrado Detective Inspector Lestrade, le terminara llevando detenido.

Y ahí había comenzado todo.

Sólo una hora después de que dicho incidente tuviera lugar, Mycroft había leído el nombre de Gregory Lestrade por primera vez, repetido en varias ocasiones a lo largo del informe que acababan de depositar sobre su mesa – ése que exigía recibir puntualmente con cualquier evento inusual que aconteciera con su hermano- y que le había obligado a dejar el tratado que estaba repasando para tomar el teléfono con un suspiro resignado y enviar a alguien de confianza a Scotland Yard para que sacara de allí a Sherlock.

Mientras daba la orden, Mycroft no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en la única fotografía que acompañaba al nombre de ése que había detenido a su hermano, pero cuando unos segundos después pudo volver a centrarse en su trabajo, Gregory Lestrade quedó sepultado en el fondo de sus pensamientos del mismo modo que el informe que lo mencionaba quedó sepultado bajo tantos otros sobre su mesa.

Eso, claro, hasta que el nombre del detective inspector había vuelto a aparecer en otro de los informes sobre Sherlock sólo un par de semanas más tarde. Informe que Mycroft había tenido que leer dos veces para asegurarse de que, al parecer, en esa ocasión no sólo Sherlock parecía no haber sido detenido sino que, además y según sus fuentes, había estado varios minutos merodeando por una nueva escena criminal – escena criminal acordonada y por lo tanto con entrada _supuestamente_ restringida-, en compañía del mismo hombre que no hacía mucho le estaba llevando esposado.

Una vez más ese nombre – Gregory Lestrade- y cuatro nuevas fotografías, en esa ocasión algo menos nítidas y con el añadido de que Sherlock aparecía también en ellas, aparentemente inquieto y apuntando cosas presumiblemente obvias si debía basarse en los gestos y expresiones que su hermano mostraba en las instantáneas.

Llegados a ese punto, Mycroft no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin respuestas, y sabía cuál era la forma más rápida de intentar resolver todas las que los informes no le proporcionaban.

El único inconveniente – y Mycroft debería haberlo esperado, en serio- fue que la visita a Sherlock resultó menos que esclarecedora: lo único que había conseguido había sido ratificar una vez más que su hermano parecía poseer una fuente ilimitada de maneras de mandarle a paseo y de sitios por los que podía meterse sus preguntas y sus "_estúpidos espías que llamarían menos la atención si fueran subidos en elefantes rosas._" Al final, Mycroft se había marchado de allí exactamente igual que como había llegado pero con una sola idea en mente; nada más separarse de Sherlock, telefoneó a los mismos "espías" que se encargaban de la vigilancia de su hermano y les dio instrucciones directas sobre informarle al instante si otro encuentro entre Sherlock y el inspector volvía a tener lugar.

Eso dio pie a que cuando dicho encuentro finalmente ocurrió (casi un mes después de su visita a Sherlock), Mycroft tomase una decisión. Ordenó a Anthea mover una de sus citas programadas para esa misma tarde, se aplicó en terminar el trabajo que no podía esperar al día siguiente, y él mismo se encaminó hacia Scotland Yard con un objetivo muy claro: saber qué interés tenía Lestrade en Sherlock y, por qué no, averiguar qué tenía Lestrade que parecía haber conseguido no sólo captar – y de momento estar manteniendo- el interés de Sherlock, sino también que éste soportara su compañía con pasmosa regularidad para tratarse de él.

Lo que se había encontrado había sido a un hombre que, si bien se mostraba algo cauteloso debido a la imagen que Mycroft proyectaba no parecía particularmente impresionado al respecto, y que no había cedido un milímetro más allá de decirle que Sherlock estaría colaborando de vez en cuando con su departamento de ahora en adelante. Con eso, y con alguien que al parecer poseía un abanico aún más pintoresco de lugares por los que Mycroft podía meterse las cosas – en ese caso el aumento de sueldo que Mycroft le había insinuado a cambio de informarle de primera mano sobre todo lo que aconteciera con Sherlock- y que tampoco parecía tomarse precisamente bien que nadie, "_por muy del gobierno que fuese_" (y había sido casi cómica la facilidad con la que Lestrade había escupido la palabra "gobierno") fuera a su lugar de trabajo a "_intentar comprarle o darle órdenes."_

Mycroft había ocultado a duras penas su sorpresa ante la total indignación que pareció poseer al hombre– era justo decir que a lo largo de su carrera se había encontrado con un menguado número de personas poco menos que dispuestas a recibir una suculenta compensación a cambio de algún servicio prestado- y sólo se había recompuesto lo suficiente para sonreír políticamente antes de marcharse con una despedida más que formal.

Cuando se subió al coche que ya esperaba por él en la puerta de la estación policial, lo primero que hizo fue dar orden de que siempre que Sherlock se encontrara en compañía del detective inspector, éste recibiera la misma atención que su hermano y sus informes fueran igualmente entregados a él de forma directa.

Cuando varias horas después se metió al fin en la cama e intentó repasar su agenda para el día siguiente, Mycroft sólo pudo pensar en unos expresivos ojos color chocolate.

* * *

Con el paso de los meses y para su infinita sorpresa, la imagen de su hermano colaborando con la policía pasó de ser una curiosidad puntual – una anécdota más en la larga lista de Sherlock Holmes- a ser una situación de lo más corriente.

Sherlock comenzó a autodenominarse a sí mismo "detective consultor," y aunque a Mycroft le parecía totalmente ridículo, mientras siguiera sin consumir gracias al acuerdo al que había llegado con Lestrade para que éste siguiera permitiéndole colaborar en algunos casos, como si decidía autodenominarse primera bailarina del ballet ruso.

Y una vez más, el nombre de Lestrade volvía para trastocar la rutina de Mycroft.

Porque fiel a su palabra, el inspector no sólo había permitido que Sherlock siguiera ayudándoles en los casos más complicados (siempre y cuando se mantuviera limpio de drogas), sino que esas colaboraciones se habían ido acrecentando con el tiempo y a esas alturas todo el equipo de Lestrade ya sabía que no debía abrir la boca respecto a la presencia de Sherlock. Después de todo nadie podía negar que la ayuda del detective era finalmente inestimable, y su orgullo y el tener que soportar unos cuantos… _bastantes_ insultos, bien valían resolver los crímenes y saber encerrados a los criminales al final del día.

Por lo tanto y sin realmente esperárselo, los informes sobre Lestrade se habían ido multiplicando en el despacho de Mycroft, y éste leía cada uno de ellos casi con el mismo interés con el que leía los de Sherlock.

Sin embargo, la excusa de que lo hacía para conocer hasta el último detalle de las actividades de su hermano y poder tenerle aún más controlado, se evaporó por completo cuando Mycroft ordenó ampliar la vigilancia de Lestrade al punto de que le tuvieran permanentemente controlado - se encontrara con Sherlock o no- durante el tiempo que durara cada caso en el que su hermano colaborara.

El hecho de que Mycroft y Lestrade hubieran establecido con el paso de los meses algo así como una relación cordial por el bien de Sherlock, hizo que Mycroft se sintiera sólo un poco culpable cuando, no mucho después de aquello, finalmente decidiera disponer una vigilancia continua sólo para el detective inspector.

Porque a aquel primer encuentro habían seguido varios. Empezando, claro, por la segunda vez que Mycroft se había presentado en el despacho de Lestrade, había concedido que su primera aproximación no había sido la más acertada – sin llegar a disculparse, cosa que el inspector había apuntado mordazmente y que Mycroft había ignorado con sencillez-, y Lestrade había accedido, sin aumentos de sueldo de por medio, a informar a un hermano mayor sobre el estado de su hermano pequeño siempre que dicha información se mantuviera estrictamente en el plano profesional. Como Mycroft en realidad no esperaba que el hombre supiera absolutamente nada de la vida privada – o falta de ella – de Sherlock, el acuerdo le había parecido más que perfecto.

Y así con el tiempo, no había sido solamente Sherlock sino ambos Holmes quienes pasaron a formar parte de la rutina de Lestrade: Sherlock le ayudaba cuando solicitaba su colaboración – y el crimen lograba llamar lo suficiente su atención, claro-, y Mycroft se presentaba ya fuera en alguna escena criminal o directamente en Scotland Yard siempre que su trabajo se lo permitía y sólo cuando consideraba que ya había pasado una cantidad de tiempo razonable como para que no pareciera tan extraño ir buscando una nueva puesta al día sobre el hobby laboral de su hermano.

El día que, meses después, Lestrade había dejado de lucir alianza -confirmando así la información que Mycroft había recibido de sus fuentes- y el inspector se había trasladado a un piso que viendo el edificio donde se encontraba localizado no podía ser mucho más que un cuchitril, Mycroft había tardado excesivamente poco en convencerse a sí mismo de que no era seguro que un hombre que acababa de descubrir que su mujer le había sido infiel y que no se caracterizaba precisamente por cuidar de sí mismo– tenía demasiados informes en su poder salpicados de "adicto al trabajo," "días sin comer" o "noches seguidas persiguiendo al asesino" como para saberlo-, no tuviera a alguien que le controlara, sobre todo en esos momentos en los que se encontraba solo y podía ser más vulnerable.

Con ese pretexto (y con la insensibilidad hacia la privacidad de los demás que había ido adquiriendo a lo largo de los años debido a su trabajo), había esperado a la primera oportunidad en la que Lestrade había dejado el apartamento para ordenar instalar un par de cámaras y micrófonos en el piso del inspector – efectivamente, un espantoso y ridículo piso, como había constatado el primer contacto visual- y esas imágenes, junto a los informes puntuales que seguía recibiendo sobre él y las grabaciones de algunas de las cámaras que salpicaban la ciudad y que hacía ya bastante seguían los pasos de Lestrade lo mismo que los de su hermano (porque según Mycroft jamás había demasiados ojos puestos en Sherlock y lo que pudiera hacer), habían pasado a formar parte del día a día de Mycroft.

Y si bien vigilar a Sherlock y comprobar que estaba bien le otorgaba tranquilidad, observar al detective inspector le hacía compañía.

Así, si en un principio Mycroft evitaba conectar el ordenador con el piso de Lestrade más de lo estrictamente necesario para comprobar que el otro hombre se encontraba bien, poco a poco los minutos se fueron alargando y los intervalos entre conexiones acortando, y para Mycroft ya era casi como un ritual pasar algo de tiempo cada día con el detective inspector: si Mycroft le veía comer su preocupación por la salud del hombre disminuía, si le veía sepultado entre decenas de informes por culpa de algún caso que tuviera que llevarse a casa sus propias tareas se le hacían menos tediosas, y si en algún momento le daba la sensación de que Lestrade se encontraba solo, bueno… eso hacía que Mycroft se sintiera un poco menos solo también.

El único problema de toda esa compañía era el pequeño detalle de que se trataba de una compañía oculta, absolutamente ilícita y tristemente unilateral, pero Mycroft no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella, ni a pasar más tiempo con ese detective inspector que había llegado para descuadrar todos sus esquemas desde el primer día, por ninguno de esos motivos.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Doctor!

Levantando la vista hacia la pantalla de su portátil, Mycroft no pudo contener una sonrisa al escuchar la indignación en el tono de Lestrade.

Una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido de su supervisión, era que las pocas veces que Lestrade podía permitirse encender la televisión era para vivirla con entusiasmo: en los partidos de fútbol gritaba como si se encontrara en el propio estadio – exclamaciones de alegría o improperios que harían sonrojar a un marinero-, las noticias las veía con un permanente gesto sombrío en el rostro y, si había algo con lo que no se jugaba, ese algo era claramente _Dr. Who_.

- ¿Pero qué haces? ¡No dejes a Rose esperando de esa manera!

Firmando los últimos documentos del día, Mycroft recogió su escritorio hasta que éste quedó igual de impecable que como se encontraba cuando se había sentado a trabajar varias horas antes, y dirigiendo una última mirada hacia el hombre que seguía gritándole cosas a su televisor, apagó con algo de reticencia la pantalla.

Cuando varios minutos después – tras ponerse el pijama y hacer una última visita al baño – al fin se acostó, una ligera sonrisa aún seguía bailando en los labios de Mycroft.

* * *

Cuando Greg escucha el sonido a la entrada de su despacho y al levantar la vista se encuentra de frente a Mycroft Holmes, no se sorprende demasiado: el hombre nunca anunciaba su presencia con antelación, pero siempre parecía saber el momento oportuno en el que Greg se encontraba en su oficina y podía permitirse unos minutos para atenderle.

Y eso que aquella última semana eso mismo casi había parecido una misión imposible: siete asesinatos en cinco días, y a pesar de los años que llevaba en ese oficio Greg podía contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en las que el departamento se había visto tan desbordado.

Aún así y a pesar de encontrarse al filo de un ataque – de desesperación, de frustración o de sueño, Greg no lo tenía demasiado claro-, no le costó demasiado dirigirle una sonrisa genuina al político e indicarle pasar.

Su relación con Mycroft no había comenzado de la mejor de las maneras – tampoco su relación con Sherlock y a esas alturas ya le consideraba la amistad más extraña que había tenido nunca-, pero con el tiempo había, primero ido acostumbrándose a su presencia, y segundo aprendido a disfrutar (y no precisamente poco) de su demasiado escasa compañía.

No había ninguna duda de que el hombre era diplomático, frío y profesional. Pero con cada uno de sus encuentros también había descubierto, a través de pequeños atisbos, que también era sarcástico, mordaz, al menos igual de inteligente que Sherlock - Greg sospechaba que probablemente incluso más-, y poseedor de un sentido del humor aún más retorcido que el de su hermano; Greg debía reconocer que el conjunto le había ganado hacía tiempo, y no podía dejar de preguntarse qué más rasgos ocultos estarían esperando a que Mycroft los dejara vislumbrar en alguna ocasión. Para qué negarlo, tampoco había resultado demasiado duro que el político no fuera precisamente desagradable a la vista, ni que Greg se hubiera descubierto en más de una ocasión imaginándose qué habría debajo de todas aquellas capas de exquisita ropa.

En conjunto y al final, Mycroft Holmes era un enigma de los pies a la cabeza (y su amor por resolverlos había sido un factor clave a la hora de que Greg se decantara por esa profesión), así que ahora que estaba divorciado y no tenía que sentirse tan culpable por continuar deseando a hombres a pesar de que las mujeres – _su mujer_- le gustaran en igual medida, Greg podía seguir fantaseando con el tentador imposible que era el hermano de Sherlock.

Sólo cuando la voz de Mycroft se hizo eco de pronto, Greg fue consciente de que probablemente se había quedado mirando más tiempo del necesario hacia el precioso chaleco burdeos que destacaba bajo la chaqueta gris.

- ¿Disculpa? – ante su pregunta, los ojos del político se clavan con la misma intensidad de siempre en los suyos, y Greg siente la imperiosa y ridícula necesidad de explicarse, como si de esa forma pudiera evitar que Mycroft averiguara con exactitud cuáles eran sus pensamientos hasta hacía escasos momentos-. Siete asesinatos, semana de locos. Llevo prácticamente cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas sin dormir – al final es todo lo que consigue decir, pero espera que sea suficiente.

- Humm – Mycroft comienza a juguetear con el mango de su paraguas, y tras varios segundos de esa misma actitud silenciosa Greg está tentado a carraspear o hacer algún otro sonido para que Mycroft se dé por aludido y añada algo más-. Preguntaba por el caso Smith, Detective Inspector.

Detective Inspector. _Por supuesto_.

Porque Greg sólo le había repetido en todos y cada uno de sus encuentros desde el segundo que tenía un nombre – uno ordinario y desde luego no tan extravagante como el suyo, pero el que tenía y por lo tanto el que tendría que valer- y que era libre de usarlo. Pero no. Y lo peor de todo era que Greg ni siquiera podía devolverle el trato (aunque fuera solamente para intentar que Mycroft se diera cuenta de lo molesto que era que siempre se refirieran a él por su cargo), porque después de todo ese tiempo seguíasin saber _a qué demonios_ se dedicaba el hombre.

Posición menor en el Gobierno. Y por eso iba por ahí ofreciendo aumentos de sueldo casi con la misma facilidad con la que lograba que cada registro policial de cierto detective consultor desapareciera como por arte de magia.

_Sí, claro_.

- Cerrado la semana pasada gracias a Sherlock. Tardó dos días en resolverlo y aún así tuvo el detalle de gritarme igualmente sobre que no le llamara para casos tan insulsos y, creo citar textualmente, "con desenlaces tan previsibles, clichés y novelescos." Y eso, claro, sin contar con que además tuve que convencer a la viuda y al vecino del fallecido de que tu hermano tiene algún tipo de síndrome médicamente demostrable que le hace actuar de esa manera y suplicarles que por favor no le denunciasen como se estaban planteando hacer.

Para su completo deleite, Mycroft deja escapar una breve risa a la que Greg no puede evitar unirse.

- Excelente salida.

- Sí, bueno... Al menos siempre queda mejor que decir que en realidad el hombre sí es un auténtico cretino y que la mitad del propio departamento se uniría a su denuncia con aplausos.

Esa vez Mycroft no vuelve a reír, pero una sonrisa ladina permanece en su rostro varios segundos más y Greg se apunta otro tanto mental por ello.

- ¿Algún caso nuevo por el que deba preocuparme, entonces?

Greg niega con la cabeza.

- Ninguno que llamara lo suficiente su atención como para querer aceptarlo – Greg no puede evitar pasarse las manos por el pelo con cansancio-. De hecho esta semana no nos habría venido nada mal su ayuda pero, como dije, cuando le llamé y le di los datos esenciales su curiosidad no quedó lo suficientemente satisfecha.

El político vuelve a hacer un sonido con la garganta como única respuesta – otro _humm_ reflexivo-, y Greg no sabe si significa que no le sorprende la actitud de su hermano, que está de acuerdo con él o sencillamente que está intentando parecer interesado en la conversación cuando en realidad su mente está a varios kilómetros de allí centrada en asuntos mucho más vitales. _Literalmente_ vitales.

Cuando unos segundos después Mycroft se levanta tranquilamente de la silla que tomó a su llegada frente a su mesa, Greg supone que después de todo se quedará sin averiguarlo.

- Será mejor que me vaya: tengo dos reuniones ineludibles esta tarde y mucho me temo que no puedo permitirme llegar tarde a ninguna de ellas.

- Por supuesto – Greg se levanta de su propio asiento y cuando cierra su mano alrededor de la Mycroft no puede dejar de sorprenderse una vez más (y ya perdió la cuenta) de lo suaves que son éstas en comparación con las suyas, mucho más toscas y ásperas. Intentando no pensar demasiado en ello, Greg consigue sonreír apenas mientras suelta al fin los dedos del político-. Mejor no hacer esperar a nadie.

- Exacto, no queremos que me pase como al Doctor y dejar esperando a los ministros como él a Rose, ¿mmm?

La referencia parece tan fuera de lugar saliendo de la boca de Mycroft, que en los segundos en los que Greg tarda en asimilar la información - ¿_Mycroft_ sabe lo que es la televisión? ¿_Mycroft Holmes_ sigue una serie? ¿Mycroft Holmes_ ve Doctor Who_? – el hombre ya le ha hecho un último gesto con la cabeza y ha desaparecido por la puerta de su despacho desprendiendo la misma elegancia y aura de poseer todo el lugar con la misma facilidad de siempre.

No es hasta varios minutos después, cuando Sally va a llevarle nuevos informes que debe firmar, cuando Greg se da cuenta de que no ha podido dejar de darle vueltas a lo dicho por Mycroft, y no precisamente por descubrir que Mycroft y él pudieran tener en común algo tan fantásticamente mundano como ver la misma serie.

"No queremos que me pase como al Doctor y dejar esperando a los ministros como él a Rose."

Que el Doctor dejara esperando a Rose… ¿No habían sido casi las palabras exactas que Greg había utilizado entre sus múltiples comentarios durante el último episodio?

Por un momento, Greg casi se convence a sí mismo de que puede ser una casualidad como otra cualquiera, pero al siguiente está demasiado seguro de que, tratándose de Mycroft Holmes, no puede existir algo tan trivial como el azar.

Durante unas milésimas de segundo siente la suicida tentación de llamar a Sherlock y preguntarle, por primera vez en todos esos años, en qué se basa –_ realmente_ se basa- para decir que Mycroft tiene espías en cada rincón de Londres, acceso a todos los sistemas de vigilancia de la ciudad y cero escrúpulos a la hora de utilizar todo ello a su antojo.

Cuando se da cuenta de que_ realmente_ se está planteando llamar al detective, Greg se ríe con nerviosismo y, sólo por si acaso, se asegura de alejar su móvil lo suficiente para que éste quede fuera de su alcance sobre la mesa.

Después de todo, ¿qué iba a decirle? "Hey, Sherlock, verás: tengo la repentina sospecha de que tu hermano, por uno u otro motivo, me tiene bajo vigilancia. No, en realidad no puedo explicarte exactamente por qué lo sospecho… algo sobre Doctor Who, no lo entenderías."

Sí, claro… eso iría como la seda con Sherlock; la única ventaja sería que ni siquiera tendría problema de que le tomara por loco porque probablemente le colgaría en cuanto mencionara a Mycroft.

Volviendo a reírse de su propia estupidez, Greg se obliga a respirar profundo y a pensar en cualquier cosa que no sean conspiraciones gubernamentales. ¿Por qué iba Mycroft a espiarle?

Así que cuando Sally vuelve a aparecer en su puerta, esa vez para decirle que han encontrado un nuevo cadáver, Greg debe contenerse para no parecer demasiado alegre: tiene que distraerse como sea, y no se le ocurre mejor manera que poder salir de esas cuatro paredes y forzarse a centrar toda su atención en el trabajo.

Si tiene que ser sincero, no ayuda demasiado el que justo antes de entrar en el coche sus ojos se desvíen casi por inercia hacia la pequeña cámara de tráfico situada a las puertas de Scotland Yard, y que ésta, repentinamente, parezca girarse en su dirección.

* * *

En el momento en el que la puerta se cierra a su espalda, Greg suspira derrotado y deja caer las llaves de cualquier manera sobre la pequeña mesita que se encuentra junto a la entrada básicamente para ese fin. Su cartera sigue el mismo camino segundos después, y cuando al fin consigue quitarse el abrigo tras forcejear con una manga particularmente testaruda, ni siquiera se molesta en prodigarle esa mínima cortesía: sencillamente lo deja caer en el suelo y lo último que le importa en ese instante es lo arrugado que pueda encontrarlo al día siguiente cuando le toque recogerlo para ir a trabajar.

Había sido un día particularmente duro. Uno de esos que conseguían que aún después de tantos años Greg se preguntara casi de forma automática si después de todo habría elegido bien su profesión, y tras horas de interrogatorios infructíferos, de testigos insufribles y de familiares aún más insoportables, le había parecido la mejor de las ideas unirse al grupo que se había dirigido directamente desde el trabajo al pub que solían frecuentar los de su unidad a tomarse unas cervezas e intentar olvidarse durante un tiempo del mundo y de lo jodido que estaba.

Al final, el par de cervezas que tenía pensado tomarse habían terminado convirtiéndose de algún modo en cinco, y Greg no sólo se sentía ligeramente mareado sino que estaba totalmente agotado después de las tres horas que había aguantado en el pub antes de retirarse y despedirse de los compañeros que aún se quedaban allí. Eran ese tipo de pequeños detalles los que hacían que se diera cuenta de que ya no era tan joven (unos años atrás ni habría visto delante esas pocas cervezas y él habría sido el último en marcharse), y Greg evitó pensar demasiado en ello: bastante deprimente era ya su vida como estaba sin necesidad de que se dedicara constantemente a darle vueltas al hecho de que se encontraba cerca de la cincuentena, su mujer le había abandonado por un profesor casi veinte años más joven y vivía en un ridículo piso que la mitad de Londres no habría querido ni regalado.

Procurando no tambalearse demasiado, Greg se dirige con pasos lentos y algo inestables directamente hacia el baño; se lava los dientes y la cara teniendo particular cuidado de no mirarse en el espejo, y cuando se siente ligeramente mejor al fin se dirige a su habitación intentando por todos los medios no pensar en las pocas horas que le quedan de sueño.

Cuando al fin consigue sentarse a los pies de la cama – cama que pocas veces se le ha antojado tan irresistible-, Greg se pelea un poco para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines, y cuando finalmente logra su objetivo se deja caer hacia atrás sin demasiados miramientos, tentado a dejarse arrastrar por el sueño tal cual: desvestirse para irse a dormir estaba muy sobrevalorado.

Lástima que su montón de ropa limpia no pareciera querer colaborar y que la camisa que tenía puesta debiera servirle también para ir a trabajar al día siguiente.

Suspirando, Greg dirige sus dedos hacia los botones de la endemoniada prenda sin siquiera incorporarse, pero en el momento en el que consigue desabrochar el primero, un recuerdo atraviesa su mente como un latigazo y sus dedos quedan instantáneamente inmóviles sobre el segundo botón.

_No queremos que me pase como al Doctor y dejar esperando a los ministros como él a Rose_.

Cuando Greg había hecho su comentario – todos ellos, en realidad- se había encontrado justo donde lo hacía ahora: tumbado en su cama, viendo el pequeño televisor que su ex mujer le había cedido muy amablemente a cambio de quedarse ella con el de pantalla plana que no hacía ni un año habían comprado entre los dos.

Si por algún tipo de surrealista y totalmente absurdo motivo Mycroft realmente había decidido instalar vigilancia en su casa y le había estado vigilando en aquel momento… ¿significaba eso que le estaría observando también en ese instante?

Y sí, una cosa era pensar que se estaba volviendo loco y empezar a creer que algunas cámaras realmente parecían moverse y apuntarle a su paso por la calle, pero otra muy diferente era dejarse llevar por las ideas paranoicas y alocadas que Sherlock había instalado en su cerebro y plantearse de verdad el que Mycroft pudiera dedicarse a espiar veinticuatro horas al día, incluyendo en la privacidad de su hogar, a las personas que él creía merecedoras de ello.

Pero aquel comentario…

Repentinamente, unos penetrantes ojos azules cruzan su mente de improviso, y cierta parte de su anatomía parece responder mucho antes que él: su miembro pulsa interesado en sus pantalones, y un escalofrío de anticipación le recorre de la cabeza a los pies.

Aún así, Greg se muerde el labio indeciso. Llevaba sin mantener relaciones desde el divorcio –desde mucho antes de que sucediera tal cosa, para qué mentir-, y las veces que había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de masturbarse lo había hecho en la ducha y sin demasiadas ceremonias: a esas alturas ya se había convertido en algo que buscaba hacer de manera automática, rápida y eficaz, sólo como un desahogo necesario para que su cuerpo siguiera funcionando correctamente. La última vez que se había recreado en ello y se había tomado su tiempo… ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo.

Pero cuando esos ojos vuelven a aparecer en su imaginación y Greg se deja llevar por el pensamiento de que realmente, en ese instante, puedan estar siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, tarda exactamente tres segundos en dejar de lado todos sus reparos y en pretender olvidarse de que la idea que se le acaba de ocurrir puede terminar siendo una totalmente desastrosa.

Bueno… después de todo siempre podrá echarle la culpa al alcohol, ¿no?

Cerrando los ojos y procurando dejarse envolver por la tranquilidad de su apartamento, Greg comienza a desabrocharse los botones con tranquilidad, con pausa, buscando roces ligeros y casuales por cada trozo de piel que va dejando al descubierto.

Al principio y a pesar del ligero mareo que se ha llevado consigo la mayor parte de su vergüenza, no puede evitar sentirse algo ridículo haciendo aquello para un espectador invisible que probablemente ni siquiera exista. Pero en cuanto termina de desabrocharse la camisa y pasea las manos por su pecho imaginándose que Mycroft está siguiendo cada sutil giro de sus dedos, sus últimas inhibiciones desaparecen por completo.

Llevando su mano hasta uno de sus pezones, Greg lo pellizca con algo de rudeza y se estremece por completo cuando lo siente endurecerse bajo su caricia, contiendo a duras penas el pequeño gemido que quiere escapar de sus labios. Moviendo esa misma mano hasta su gemelo segundos después, Greg repite la acción y se recrea retorciendo un poco más el pequeño y sensible extremo, disfrutando de los pequeños pinchazos mezcla de dolor y placer que viajan por su cuerpo directamente hacia el sur.

Su otra mano, sin embargo, se mueve por voluntad propia y se dirige sin ningún miramiento hacia su entrepierna, apretándola un par de veces sobre los pantalones y sintiendo cómo comienza a estar más que despierta gracias a sus caricias y a pensamientos sobre atractivos políticos espías.

No esperar un minuto más, Greg se desabrocha los pantalones lo justo para poder acariciar su miembro solamente con la ligera capa de su ropa interior de por medio, y esa vez no se molesta en contener el gemido que sale desde el fondo de su garganta cuando le prodiga las primeras atenciones y lo siente terminar de endurecerse por completo bajo su mano.

Cuando sus dedos se centran en pasear por la cabeza y Greg siente contra ellos la humedad que ya forma un claro círculo en sus bóxers, se retuerce ligeramente y sigue acariciando con suavidad esa sensible parte, conteniéndose para no embestir ni dejarse llevar y que todo termine demasiado pronto. En vez de eso, sigue prodigándose pequeñas caricias que terminan de encender todos los nervios de su cuerpo, y sólo cuando tras varios minutos Greg está convencido de que no puede soportar más la sutil tortura, se deja llevar finalmente por su necesidad.

Deteniendo todo movimiento de sus manos, termina de quitarse su camisa del todo y la prenda es seguida rápidamente por sus pantalones y ropa interior, que acaban hechos una masa informe en algún punto indeterminado de su habitación y a Greg no puede importarle menos.

Volviendo a su anterior postura ya totalmente desnudo, Greg pasea una vez más sus manos con suavidad por su pecho y estómago, dirigiéndolas a continuación hacia sus muslos y jugando a crear formas indefinidas en ellos, prolongando las sensaciones y consiguiendo que el vello que los cubre se erice deliciosamente. Buscando atormentarse un poco más, Greg ignora por completo su miembro pero se concede finalmente llevar una de sus manos hasta sus testículos mientras la otra sigue moviéndose por su muslo y estómago para comenzar a acariciarlos de la misma forma, jugando con la sensible piel y mordiéndose el labio cuando siente cómo su polla da un pequeño salto contra su estómago en señal de placer y de protesta por ser ignorada de forma deliberada.

Finalmente y cuando siente que está a punto de estallar de pura frustración, Greg se permite cerrar sus dedos alrededor de la dura carne, y en ese momento no puede preocuparle lo más mínimo que todos sus vecinos hayan sido capaces de escuchar el jadeo que deja escapar cuando siente la primera caricia donde más la necesita. Y normalmente no se comportaría así, pero entre el alcohol, el tiempo que hace que no está con alguien, y pensar que un posible objetivo pueda estar totalmente centrado en él…

Separando las piernas más de lo que antes le impedía hacerlo la rigidez de la ropa, Greg les da unos últimos toques a sus pelotas antes de bajar un poco más la mano y llevar sus dedos hasta su entrada para comenzar a acariciarla casi con reverencia. Greg casi no se había tocado de esa manera desde que se había casado –había aprendido bien la lección cuando una vez se lo había insinuado a su mujer en la cama y la cara de asco que había puesto ella había sido suficiente para que no volviera a sugerirlo jamás-, y sólo sentir la leve caricia de sus yemas contra esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo hizo que tuviera que obligarse a tranquilizarse una vez más para no correrse antes de tiempo.

Llevando un par de dedos hasta su boca para cubrirlos de saliva (porque no pensaba detenerse ni para tratar de recordar dónde había dejado el lubricante) Greg los dirige una vez más hacia su entrada, moviéndolos con insistencia sobre ella para que no quede ni un solo rincón sin humedecer –_sin acariciar_-, y cuando al fin se decide a introducir el primero todo lo que alcanza dentro de su cuerpo, se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que por un momento está convencido de que se ha hecho sangre. Es tosco, y es crudo, y es tan perfecto como lo recordaba, y Greg tiene que dejar de acariciarse la polla durante varios segundos por miedo a que sea repentinamente demasiado.

Pero no lo es. Es exactamente lo contrario: es insuficiente. Así que en cuanto su cuerpo se acostumbra a la presencia del primer dedo, Greg no duda en introducir un segundo y comenzar a mover ambos dentro de su cuerpo, arrancando sensaciones que le habían sido privadas durante demasiado tiempo.

La postura es incómoda y él mismo sólo es capaz de alcanzar a rozar su próstata muy de cuando en cuando y no como podrían hacerlo unos dedos ajenos, pero es el incentivo perfecto y su mano vuelve a cerrarse casi con inercia sobre su miembro, más duro de lo que lo había estado en meses y ya cubierto de la cantidad perfecta de líquido preseminal como para que la facilidad de sus caricias sea absolutamente deliciosa. Sus dos manos no tardan en encontrar un equilibrio adecuado, y Greg se debate entre envestir hacia delante para que su polla se deslice dentro del apretado calor de su mano, o hacia atrás para que sus dedos vuelvan a acariciar todo lo que puedan de su interior.

Y es entonces cuando su cerebro decide preguntarse qué estaría pensando Mycroft si realmente le estuviera viendo en ese instante, con la polla en la mano y los dedos en el culo… qué estaría haciendo.

Greg ya ni se preocupa en contener los gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos que siguen escapando de su boca en una cascada ininterrumpida (y no se detendría ni aunque sus vecinos aparecieran repentinamente en su puerta con la policía) y cuando sus dedos vuelven a rozar su próstata una vez más, se corre con más fuerza de la que es capaz de recordar y con una sola imagen en la cabeza: la de Mycroft, en un solitario y aséptico despacho, con los ojos fijos en una pantalla y su mano de manicura perfecta metida dentro de unos absurdamente caros pantalones.

* * *

La resaca y el permanente malestar en el estómago a los que Greg había tenido que enfrentarse al día siguiente, sólo se habían visto opacados por el sentimiento de total mortificación que le había perseguido desde que se había despertado y se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Y ya no por el hecho de haberse dejado llevar así y haberse masturbado de esa manera – por Dios, era un hombre rozando la cincuentena, seamos realistas- sino por haberse guiado por una sospecha ridículamente infundada y haber disfrutado como pocas veces solamente por pensar que igual sí cabía una remota posibilidad de que lo estuviera haciendo para Mycroft.

Cuando piensa en ello por centésima vez en el día, Greg deja escapar un gruñido entre avergonzado y frustrado sin poder contenerse, pero reta con la mirada a que el agente del equipo forense que se encuentra a su lado justo en ese momento y se le queda mirando se atreva a comentar algo al respecto.

Obligándose a centrarse de una vez en el trabajo, Greg comienza a dar órdenes al instante y hasta se encarga de más tareas de las que realmente le corresponden en la escena del crimen a la que han tenido que desplazarse ese día sólo para dejar de pensar por completo. Aún así – o precisamente por culpa de ello- cuando ya bien entrada la tarde puede al fin dirigirse a su casa, lo único que invade a Greg es alivio. A esas horas el pequeño pinchazo en la parte posterior de su cabeza ya se había transformado en un persistente dolor que apenas le dejaba pensar (había firmado los dos últimos informes sin apenas leerlos y casi no tenía fuerzas ni para sentirse mal por ello), y lo único que quería era cenar algo a poder ser grasiento, tomarse un par de pastillas y caer directamente en coma.

Optando por coger la cena en el restaurante chino que estaba oportunamente situado a un par de calles de su edificio, Greg no puede evitar que al mirar hacia un lado para cruzar la calle, sus ojos se desvíen casi por inercia hacia la cámara que controla el tráfico en ese punto. Era un hábito que había adquirido durante las últimas semanas casi sin darse cuenta – primero con sentimiento de ridículo total ante su propia estupidez y más tarde con creciente grado de aprensión ante ciertos y repetitivos indicios-, y a pesar de que Greg casi habría puesto la mano en el fuego asegurando que hasta el día anterior esas cámaras de tráfico que se encontraban en casi todos los rincones de la ciudad seguían cada uno de sus movimientos cuando entraba en su campo de visión, en esa ocasión Greg cruza el paso de peatones, sortea el siguiente cruce y llega a la siguiente calle sin que la pequeña cámara se inmute en lo más mínimo. Algo sorprendido, tiene que pararse varios segundos y mirar con fijeza hacia el pequeño aparato para asegurarse del todo antes de finalmente continuar su camino.

Mientras espera por su pedido no puede dejar de darle vueltas al asunto (como si en esos momentos tuviera la cabeza precisamente para eso), y en cuanto sale del restaurante, Greg se asegura de ir fijándose en todas y cada una de las cámaras de tráfico, comercios y bancos que se encuentran de camino a su piso. Nada. Cero movimientos. Por un momento casi hasta está tentado de ir a un cajero sólo para comprobar si al alejarse la pequeña cámara que siempre los controla parece enfocarle como lleva pareciendo desde que comenzó a fijarse en ellas, pero la idea suena tan ridícula hasta a sus propios oídos que la descarta de inmediato, y sólo apura el paso para llegar de una vez a su casa.

Decir que Greg se siente repentinamente estúpido sería decir demasiado poco, y lo último en lo que quiere pensar es en qué demonios le hizo creer aunque fuera por un momento que Mycroft podría haber estado vigilándole. ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Por qué iba a gastar medios en un detective inspector de tres al cuarto si el único por quien realmente se preocupaba era Sherlock y lo había dejado claro más de una vez?

Greg había visto lo que había querido ver, y no quiere reconocerse a sí mismo que terminar con aquella fantasía le duele mucho más de lo que debería.

Cuando al fin consigue llegar a su casa dispuesto después de todo a pasar por completo de la cena y saltar directamente a la parte del plan en la que puede irse a dormir y olvidarse del mundo hasta que suene la alarma, lo primero que nota es que una vez más ha vuelto a dejarse la ventana abierta y, dado que ahora vive solo y no hay nadie que vaya a cerrarla por él, debería aprender a acordarse puesto que vive en una ciudad en la que por norma general llueve día sí y día también.

Lo segundo, que hay un Mycroft Holmes sentado en su sofá.

Y en serio, la cabeza de Greg funciona con tal lentitud a esas alturas, que tiene que parpadear varias veces, posar la bolsa de comida en el suelo, quitarse el abrigo con una calma que no siente ni de lejos y dejarlo en el perchero antes de volver a parpadear un poco más y al fin comenzar a plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de que su cansancio no le está jugando ninguna broma perversa y que Mycroft no va a evaporarse repentinamente en el aire.

Es precisamente este último el primero en moverse. Se levanta del sofá con una dignidad que en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera hecho reír a Greg – como si se estuviera levantando de un trono en vez de estar haciéndolo de un destartalado e incómodo mueble de segunda mano que había conseguido en un mercadillo por doscientas libras- y se acerca a él con el mismo paso seguro, tranquilo y firme que utiliza siempre. Y aún así…

_Aún así._

- ¿A qué…? – debo el placer. Se debe la visita. _Estás jugando_, termina Greg en su cabeza, pero cualquier final muere en sus labios cuando Mycroft se acerca un paso más a él. Sólo un paso, un poco… pero lo suficiente como para que los sentidos de Greg se emborrachen en su olor y para ser más consciente de nunca de lo iguales y a la vez diferentes son sus ojos de los de Sherlock.

- En realidad, la cámara se encuentra justo al lado de la lámpara.

Es lo primero y único que dice antes de unir sus labios a los de Greg y apoderarse por completo de ellos. Y es agresivo, y es apasionado, y es demandante e imperativo; es todo lo que su ex mujer nunca le dio y todo lo que hasta ese instante nunca supo que necesitaba.

Tras varios segundos, Mycroft se separa de él con la misma fluidez con la que le besó en un primer momento, y Greg sólo puede seguirle con la mirada, totalmente estático, mientras ve cómo el político se dirige hacia su habitación al mismo tiempo que comienza a desprenderse de su corbata con los mismos movimientos elegantes que utiliza para todo.

- Creo que sé cuál es el ángulo perfecto para conseguir las mejores imágenes.

Y desaparece por la puerta de su cuarto junto al dolor de cabeza de Greg, todo resquicio de agotamiento, la mayoría de sus dudas y las miles de preguntas que sabe que regresarán tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión tal vez tenga la oportunidad de formularlas, y hasta puede, si tiene suerte, que consiga alguna respuesta.

Antes de llegar a la puerta del dormitorio, Greg ya se las ha arreglado para quitarse los pantalones, la camisa y un calcetín.

* * *

Que Mycroft Holmes, Gobierno británico y "Hombre de hielo," pusiera sus ojos en un ya no tan inconsciente Gregory Lestrade, había sido cuestión de tiempo.

Cuestión de tiempo y culpa de Sherlock, pero Mycroft, en esos momentos, tenía cosas mucho más interesantes y deliciosas en las que pensar.

- _Mycroft…_

**Fin**

* * *

No sé exactamente cómo me las arreglo para que mis historias terminen siendo el doble de largas de lo que me las planteo en un principio, así que espero que no resultara demasiado pesada :)

Del mismo modo y como siempre, fanfiction se pasa por el forro mis intentos de ordenar la historia de manera decente y poner los espacios y puntuaciones que quiero, así que tendrá que valer así.

Cualquier crítica constructiva será más que bien aceptada, así como halagos, alabanzas y propuestas de matrimonio (esto es para autoanimarme a mí misma, no me lo tengáis en cuenta.)


End file.
